Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for a telecommunication system to detect out-of-synchronization between a compressor component and decompressor component, and correcting the out-of-synchronization issue, thereby providing consistent service in a wireless communication system.
Wireless and wire-line communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some instances, a compressor and a decompressor respectively of a transmitting device and a receiving device, such as a mobile user equipment (UE) and a corresponding access network device, may become out-of-synchronization. For example, when an out-of-synchronization condition occurs, when a decompressor decompresses the compressed transmitted data packet, then the decompressed transmitted data packet may not correspond to the original data packet that was transmitted. As such, since the decompressed data packet and the original data packet do not match, the transmitting and receiving devices, e.g., the UE and the access network, cannot communicate properly.
Thus, improvements in transmitting compressed data packets within a wireless communication system are desired.